The Prince & The Pirate
by LoveSick13
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a prince who just cant catch a break. First his brother gets engaged to a stupid potato eating German, then he gets his sorry butt kidnapped by a rivaling kingdom. What makes it worse is that a certain tomato eating pirate seems to be his only way home. {Spamano} {Pirate!Spain x Prince!Romano} {Other Ship's Included}
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Boli bolli pentolino-"  
_BANG_  
"F-fa la p-pappa al mio bambino-"  
_CRASH_  
"L-la rimescola la m-mamma"

The small prince held his younger brother in his arms. Trying to keep his breath as steady as he could. They jumped every time a new noise was heard outside their closet doors. The eldest brother tried to focus on singing the lullaby and keeping his sibling safe.

"Mentre il bimbo fa la nanna-"  
_SLAM_  
"Fa la nanna g-gioi a mia-"  
_SCREAM_  
"O l-la pappa s-scappa via"

Once the song had ceased, so had the noise outside their door. All that could be heard, was their un-even breaths. It had been the middle of the night when they were woken up by their panicked mother and placed in the large wardrobe. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she kissed both their heads. She looked into the wide amber eyes of her oldest boy. "Keep him safe Lovi." she whispered before closing the wardrobe doors. Surrounding the two in complete darkness.

The Italian brothers were startled once again when they heard the bedroom door slam open. All they could make out was muffled voices and furniture being thrown around. "Fratello...I-I'm scared" the youngest whispered pressing his small hands over his ears. "Shhh" the other cooed "Its okay Feli. I won't let them hurt you. Just...stay quiet. Okay?" He repositioned himself, better hiding his brother behind him. He refused to let anyone touch his brother, he refused to let his mother down.

The footsteps and muffled voices seemed to stop in front of the thick oak doors. The prince prepared himself for the worst. As the two doors swung open, instead of being threatened (or worse: killed) on the spot. They were greeted with two familiar faces and broken smiles. "Lovino...Feliciano...Grazie a dio so sta bene!" The older of the two men exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He scooped up the shaking boys in his strong arms, holding them close.

While his brother sobbed uncontrollably, Lovino quickly scanned the room. But the only other person he saw in the room was their 'nanny' of sorts Roderich. He was leaning on the wall, with his glasses resting on top of his dark brown hair and his bruised face buried in his hand. "Nonno" Lovinos voice cracked as his eyes met his grandfathers. "...where is mama and papa?" He was breathing heavier, trying to hold back as many tears as he could. He was scared of the answer that he knew deep down he was going to receive.

Feliciano looked up, his crying reduced to sniffles as he was curiouse for the answer as well. "Boys...I-..." Their grandfather was at a loss for words "I'm so sorry"

The young prince had never cried so hard in his life.

* * *

**Why hello there. This is my first story and I hope its okay so far ;w;**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Knock Knock_  
He pulled the covers further over his head, groaning and hoping the disturbance would soon fade away.  
_Knock Knock Knock_  
He mumbled a few curse words under his breath, trying to bury himself deeper in the sheets  
_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_  
He finally sat up, pushing the covers back angrily  
"What the ever living fuck do you want?!"

Roderich took that as his permission to enter. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Lovino pinched his temple in annoyance "It's too early for this shit Roderich." "Its one in the afternoon." the older man corrected. tossing a heavily decorated box next to the prince on the bed. "Be grateful I let you sleep this atrociously late."

Lovino looked at the box confused before finally lifting the lid to reveal a stunning blue suit. With golden embroidery and a white silk dress shirt. He nodded his head in approval. "Nice... who ever wears that is gonna look top notch. I'll give you that." He lazily tossed the top of the box back on, and laid back down in the king sized bed.

Roderich let out a loud, long sigh. "Lovino. Please. Can we not do this today." "I'm not going." "The entire ball is for you!" "I never asked for one, so I have no idea why you bastards planned it!" Lovino snapped. "Because" Roderich pulled back the sheets completely. Exposing Lovino to the cold air. "Since you don't seem to have someone on your arm like your brother, you need a little push in the right direction. You're going to be 18 soon Lovino, and you will not be given that crown until you have someone to rule by your side." He had made his way across the large room, opening the thick curtains, letting light poor in. "I don't need anyone's fucking help, I can run things perfectly fine on my own. Besides, that stupid German isn't all that." "He's next in line for the throne of one of the largest and most important kingdoms in our region." "Yeah, but he's_** German**_." Roderich simply rolled his eyes. "Just go get changed please." He exit the room, giving a slight bow to Feliciano who was now entering the room.

Feliciano knocked on the door timidly, knowing how his brother was when he first woke up. "Fratello?" Lovino looked up from his hands where he had buried his face. "_What_ Feliciano?" he barked. "C-can I talk to you please?" He felt his heart sink with guilt. He didn't want to be mean to Feliciano, the other boy just seemed to always catch him in his more bitter moods. He pat the spot next to him on the bed, gaining a wide grin from his brother.

Feliciano skipped over and practically canon balled onto the bed. He gasped when he noticed the contents of the wrapped box spill out. "Fratello! These are beautiful~! Ooo~ you're going to look so handsome and nice! Suitors will be just dying to meet you! Then they'll want to dance, and you'll gaze into each others eyes and instantly fall in love~ You'll get married and live happily ever after~ Doesn't that sound amazing fratello?" Feliciano chimed with a dreamy look in his eye's. The thought of it made his heart flutter. Lovino just rolled his eyes "Yeah, okay, sure. Whatever floats your boat. Now what did you want?" "Oh! Yes. Right, um, well you know how Ludwig will be accompanying me tonight?" "To my much distaste, yes." Lovino crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I was hoping..."  
"Yes?"  
"That maybe..."  
"Mmmhmm"  
"You could possibly..."  
"Go on."  
"Maybe-"  
"Oh for goodness sakes! Feli! Spit it out!"  
"Could you please try to be nice to Ludwig!?" the other quickly spat out

Lovino's eye twitched "_What_" "Its j-just.. you're always so _mean_ Lovino, a-and I want Ludy to feel comfortable and welcomed here-" "**HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO A POTATOE EATING BASTARD LIKE HIM?!**" "P-please fratello~ I know you don't like him but...he means a lot to me. It would be just this once!" Feliciano wined and held onto his brothers arm. Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Lovino glared down at him, but was unable to keep his tough exterior for long. He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine.." he grumbled "But just this once, got it?!"

Feliciano cheered and wrapped his brother into a tight hug. "Thank you fratello~! Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you~!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get the hell off me so I can get changed."

* * *

His feet were sore, he was bored out of his mind, and all he wanted to do was yell at everyone to go home so he could finally go to sleep. Feliciano had been right about one thing. Suitors defiantly didn't brush him off or ignore him. All night, by both men and women, he had been asked to dance, had conversations and offered drinks. But none of them had even peaked his interest. They were all basically the same. Well kept pure breed's who thought adventure is going 5 gold pieces over their daily limit. And in all honesty, he knew none of them actually_ cared_ about him as person, he could tell from the way they would talk or the look in their eyes that they weren't really looking at him, but much rather a wealthy kingdom up for grabs.

He was getting tired of the pointless gossip, he was tired of being asked to dance every 5 seconds, and he was. Without a doubt. Most tired of seeing that stupid German wrapped around his brothers arm. He had been avoiding the two all night. Figuring that he didn't have to be nice if he wasn't talking to him or acknowledging his existence at all.

Gosh he loved loopholes.

The German had Feliciano practically around his finger. He had his brother giggling at everything he said, he had him by his side the whole night, he had him feeding him food for gods sake! But he still kept that same, smug, high class look on his face. I mean sure, Lovino had almost the same expression as well. But that was different.

Completely different, and you can not convince him otherwise.

"Lovino, how has the night been treating you?" he was startled a bit when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was. "Oh, just peachy Nonno." he said sarcastically with a giant fake grin. The older man just laughed it off. "See anyone that catches your eye?" "Let me think...no." "No?!" "No." "Lovino I saw you dance and conversate with countless people tonight! How have you not found someone yet?" "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm being forced into this shit so quickly!" Lovino retorted back angrily. There was awkward silence between the two for a moment.

Romulus soon broke it and asked softly "Look at your brother..." He turned his attention to the middle of the ball room. Feliciano and Ludwig could be seen smiling and even (to Lovinos surprise) laughing as they slow danced. To anyone else, it was heart warming, the beautiful sight of true love. The small crowd silently gathered around them proved that. But to Lovino, it was just something to get his blood boiling again. "What about him?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Look at how happy he is. Look at how he's so much better off with Ludwig. See how he doesn't turn people away, how he doesn't automatically mark someone down as a liar or cheat. Now because of that...he's found true love...and I can rest easier at night knowing he's in very good hands." Romulus looked down at his grandson "Don't you want to be like him?"

Ever since, well, birth really. Grouchy and rude Lovino getting compared to his happy and go lucky brother wasn't anything new. Though it still hurt to see people prefer Feli over him, the pain had numbed down a bit over the years. He was use to being the disappointment. But for some reason, what his grandfather had said to him sent a sharp pain through his heart.

He looked up at the man with a both hurt and furious expression. "If you hadn't noticed, I don't sit around on my ass all day dreaming about my perfect boyfriend. Or skip around the hall throwing fucking flowers in peoples faces. I'm not a fucking airhead that makes friends with random people. I'm not god damn_ perfect_." He was now facing his surprised Nonno, pointing his finger in the other man's chest. "And if you still. Honestly. Haven't noticed after 18 fucking years. I'll clear things up for you. I. Am not. Feliciano. Fucking. Vargas." without even staying to hear what Romulus had to say next, Lovino made a direct B line for the ball room doors. Making up in his mind that tonight was just a big train wreck.

Lovino had finally made it to the door, after pushing by a million people while not bothering to say excuse me. He had stopped and looked up when he heard some overly loud cheering. He was met with a sight that he most defiantly didn't want to see.

Ludwig on one knee, holding a small box in his hand.  
And Feliciano shaking his head yes.

* * *

"Stupid, asshat, potato eating bastard!" Lovino screamed for what seemed like the millionth time. He had refused to go back into that ballroom and look at that disgusting German hold his brother in his arms and see a stupid ring on his finger. Nope. Instead he found much more joy in ranting around the hallways and kicking the wall. Mid rant, Lovino had squeaked a little.

A very manly squeak though. Yes. Very manly indeed.

He almost collided with an unfamiliar face as he rounded the corner. He clutched his chest and panted "W-what the fuck?!" "Oh! Your highness! My apologize." The stranger said with a bow. Lovino hadn't recognized the man before from any other party's Nonno usually planned. But he realized that he had caught the man a few times that night eyeing him down. Lovino just assumed he was too shy or something to come up to him. He wasn't half bad looking, so Lovino didn't see why. But he was in no mood to be playing Romeo and Juliet. "I didn't mean to frighten you-" "It's fine. What ever. Now move please." Lovino tried pushing past the man only to have his arm violently grabbed and himself jerked back. "I cant let you leave your highness." The man said almost darkly.

"What the fuck?! How dare you touch me! Let me go-"  
"I just cant your majesty."  
"I'm about to rip your damn arm off if you don't let go creep!"

Lovino attempted to run away, but that only resulted in him getting pulled further down the hallway. This guys was completely insane and there was no way Lovino was leaving with him. He finally had even brain to go ahead and attempt to cry for help.

"Nonno! Roderich! Feli! Someone fucking he-!" his screams were brought to a halt as a thick white cloth was brought to his mouth. He thrashing was slowing down and his eyelids were starting to feel like bricks. Once the cloth was removed, all he could manage to mutter out was a small and weak "help" before he went completely limp and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun duuuuuuun**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Moonlight shined through the prison bars. Giving Lovino very little light to see what was actually on the tray in front of him. But from what he was able to make out, it didn't look too appetizing. A chicken leg with barely any meat on the bone, a slice of stale bread and some green mush he could only assume was vegetables. He played with the 'food' before finally pushing it across the cell room floor.

He placed his head in his knees, feeling completely over whelmed and annoyed with the situation he now found himself in. He was shoved and shackled in this hell hole about three days ago. Each day seeming to becoming longer than the last. He felt completely disgusting, still being in his light blue suit. Which had lost its cleanly glow, and was now more dull with some dust covering the sleeves and legs.

He remembered faintly being on a ship before waking up here. But only small, unclear pieces of the journey. It seemed that every time he was just starting to wake up, he would fall back into unconsciousness only 5 seconds later. Whatever they drugged him with, sure was effective. One thing that stood out and was always in front of him when he was awake for about 1 minute, was a flag. A flag that his entire family despised, the flag of the Kingdom of Deram. Their two kingdoms have been rivals since the beginning of time and the more Lovino thought about it the more it started to make sense.

Lovino looked up from his knees, a mean look plastered on his face. His amber eyes soon widened has they met small black once. The large rodent and Lovino had a staring off for what seemed like hours. Both waiting for the other to react somehow. The rat hissed at Lovino, breaking the silence and making the prince give a small squeak in fear. He jumped on the small thin mattress and bedframe that was suppose to be his bed holding his legs close to him. As the creature crawled closer to him, he went further into the wall behind him.

"S-shoo! Shoo, you little diseased ridden rodent! Go away!" he made a frantic 'shooing' motion with his hand hoping to scare it away. But it only seemed to have hissed louder at Lovino and came closer to the terrified prince. He looked around, finding an old cup by his bed. He wasted no time in throwing it at the rat, surprisingly hitting it dead in the head. The creature quickly scurried away into a hole, leaving Lovino alone once again and with his heart still pumping. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and leaned his head back on the wall behind him.

'Lord help me. I have to find away out of here somehow.' He thought for a moment before turning his attention to the metal bars over the stone window. He walked over to them, but not before checking about 20 times to see if there were any more...surprises running after him. He was annoyed to find the bars completely in place, not bugging from their place. 'Come on! Dammit! Guess I'm going to have to think a little more than that' he started to pace back and forth in the room, becoming deep in thought. 'Think Lovino think. You're Italian, you should be able to- wait a minute...' "I'm Italian.." he said out loud to himself. He smirked and began to formulate a plan.

Loud whimpering and crying could be hear coming from Lovinos cell. Curious, the watch guard walked over, keeping a hand on the handle of his blade just in case. He peered into the cell, seeing Lovino on the floor, leaning on the side of his bed and his back turned toward him. "Oi! What's the problem here!" he yelled. Lovino turned toward the man, tears filling his shining amber eyes, he made a slight pout face sniffling every so often. A few strands of hair fell in his face, he looked so innocent and small in the big cell. The guard felt his heart break. "O-oh sir! Could you please loosen my shackles, they hurt a lot and are pinching my skin! Please, please, please sir. Just a little!" He pleaded, exaggerating his accent a bit. The guard stood there contemplating whether he should or not, not wanting to get in trouble. But after a few more tears and 'please' from the captured Italian, his heart eventually gave in. "Okay okay, don't worry I'll help you." Lovinos face lit up "R-really! Oh thank you sir, thank you, thank you! You are so kind and nice!" he chimed happily.

The guard unlocked the cage walking over to the other kneeling down next to him. Lovino sneaked his hand under the bed, pulling out a secret cement block he had found and hidden. He slammed the brick across the man's head. Immediately knocking him unconscious. Lovino scoffed, returning to his normal demeanor with the drop of a hat "Idiota..." He searched the man, saying "there you are" when he found the keys to his escape. He unlocked his shackles, rubbing his sore wrists. He dragged the heavy man over to the bed "Geez! How much do you weigh!? Lay off the food and beer for a while, eh?"

A Turkish man walked through the long, almost empty hallway. Every so often turning his masked face to the few prisoners in their cells. All of which when caught under his gaze, shrink back in fear. He smiled at that, there was something just so satisfying about having this kind of power over people. He stopped at the one cell left secluded at the end of the hall. The one cell that mattered. He was confused to the fact that through his entire walk through here, the watch guard had not showed up once. He pulled out his keys, deciding to reprimand the man later. Looking up from the ring of keys to the sleeping person on the bed.

He was surprised to see that he didn't need a key, but rather the door was slightly ajar. He opened the door and quickly walked over to the lump under the cover. His blood boiled when he was met with a surprising sight. The guard seemed to have replaced the princes place in the cell, him now actually shackled instead. All though he found the lazy mans location, he still had the mystery to solve of where the most important person in their plans had disappeared to.

"Kahretsin! Kahrolasi salak!" he spat before running out of the cell.

Lovino kept his face hiden in the over sized cloak he had thankfully managed to snag off the knocked out guard. Cursing softly to himself about how it was too big, then the rain adding extra pounds wasnt helping the slightest. He needed a boat, and he needed to leave this god forsaken place as fast as he could. He finally arrived at the desolate docks. 'Maybe I could steal a boat. Its not like I cant pay them back' he pondered. He soon furrowed his eyebros at the idea though. 'Then again there is the problem of I dont know how to drive the damn thing. Or which direction I should even be going!"

He wiped his face of some rain water, pushing his bangs out of his face. 'Im so screwed. Im gonna die here. This is it. Might as well dig my grave now. They'll write on my head stone'The Idiot Who Didnt Think EVERYTHING Through''

"Big brother, do you need help with those boxes?" Lovino turned his gaze to the source of the soft voice. He saw a little blonde girl, with a violet bow in her hair holding a umbrella over her head. She stood there watching who he assumed was her brother, lift boxes onto a ship. "No Lily. Trust stay under the umbrella. I dont want you catching a cold." He said not even minding his blond hair sticking everywhich way to his head. "How long will the trip take?" she asked sweetly again. "The trip from Deram to Maydia is about a week and a half to two weeks. So make sure you have everything." he said sternlly to her.

Lovinos heart raced in excitment. Its like God had decided to save his sorry ass and cut him a break for once. Lovino wasn't going to go ahead and waste the opportunity. So he stood up tall and straightened himself out best he could. He didn't want to look like some criminal trying to escape. It was awkward enough having to ask two complete strangers for a ride home, he didn't need them thinking he needed to be in a padded room. He cleared his throat, and turned on his charm. He walked up to the boat calmly.

"Um, excuse me? I-" within mere seconds, Lovino found the barrel of a shotgun pointed towards his head. He put his hands up completely surprised by the mans sudden action. "Who are you, and what the hell do you want?" Lovino shifted his eyes over to the little girl, who seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation.

"U-um. Well...I heard you were setting coarse for Maydia."  
"What of it?" he pressed the barrel of the gun harder into the others forehead.  
"I'm in desperate need of a ride home. I would like to request that I come with you-"  
"What makes you think-?!"  
He lowered the gun quickly to grab what Lovino had tossed to him.  
A solid golden pendant laid in his hand. Something those morons forgot to take away from Lovino before they shoved him in a cage.  
"Let me rephrase that. I'm in a desperate need of a ride home, and I demand to come with you." he said a bit more sternly.

The Swiss man examined the pendant carefully, his eye widening a bit when he realized it was real. Money was hard to come by for him and his sister, that was one of the main reasons they were leaving this place. This would surely feed them for months. He could maybe even be able to finally get Lily a decent birthday gift this year.

He extended his hand towards the other. "Basch Zwingli, this is my sister Lily. You are to stay as far away from her while on this voyage. Understood?" Lovino nodded in understanding, shaking the other mans hand. "Lovino Vargas" he smiled warmly at the girl behind Basch. Causing her to smile and giggle back, and her brother to send a death glare to their new passenger.

"Sir! S-sir!" a boy in rags was running, trying his best not to slip on the now wet stone pavement. He stopped and panted in front of a familiar Turkish officer. Who was now accompanied by three other soldiers. "Officer. S-Sadik" he panted. Sadik turned to the small boy looking down at him with a small sliver of disgust. "What is it boy. What did you find." "I-I found the prince sir. Just as you asked me." The older man's eyes widened and he took a firm hold of the boys shoulders. "Well?! Spit it out boy! Where is he?!" "He is probably long gone sir, he was all the way at the docks. I ran as fast as I could, but they were already setting sail by the time I got ba-"

_SLAP_

A few tears spilled out of the boys eyes as he rubbed his now burning red cheek. "You're _pathetic_. I should have just thrown you in a work house like a originally planned. I don't know why I thought you would be of any use to the king!" The small child was scared. Shaking a bit fearing where he would end up if they no longer found use for him. "I-I saw who he left with sir!" he tried to explain "I-it was that Swiss boy and his sister! The one's that help Mr. Johnson in the parlor!" Sadik showed slight interest in the new information "A-And I know the perfect man to catch them!"

Sadik entered the crowded pub, pushing past drunken men. In order to find this man and gain his help, he needed to follow the instructions givin to him to the T. He dodged flying fists and empty beer cups. The sound of loud laughter and music filling his ears. He scanned the back of the room, finding a secluded corner, where a singal calm man sat. Sadik was surprised that he wasnt a mess like the rest of the building but didnt want to question it too much. He calmly took a seat across from the other. The mysterious man looked up, a blank expression plastered on his face. "Im not going to beat around the bush with this because I have very limited time and patience at ths point in time. Ive heard you get the job done when its given to you." He tossed a heavy back of gold coins on the table.

Then man placed it in his hand, weighing it. "And I need the best. If you do this well, picture seven giant chests filled with these. Sailing away with you on your ship." The man opened the sack, running the gold through his fingers. He leaned more into the light his dark green eye's shined and strands of curly dark brown hair fell in his face. His messy hair was pulled back in a pony tail and an evil grin spread across his tan face.

"And if I may be so bold enough to ask senor, what is my target~?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviews****:**

**_The Little Chibi_****: He sometimes forgets. But when he does remember, all hell brakes loose with the power he now holds**

_**madoka154**_**: I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far ;w; thank you!**

_**Espen: **_**Thank you so much!**

_**alex-the-demigod**_**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

* * *

? Chapter Three ?

If Lovino had anything in his stomach at the moment, it would surely be long gone by now. All he's done since he's been on this accursed ship is upchuck what ever contents he had in his stomach. Lily had come over about once or twice while he was limp over the railing, just to make sure he was okay. Understanding the feeling considering she's been through it countless times before. Surprisingly enough, Lovino was completely okay with it. He didn't mind the little girls company and actually enjoyed their chats. But their sweet exchanges of sympathy were always cut short when ever Basch looked over and gave an deadly glare.

If looks could kill.

Lily would always take that as her sign to end the conversation before her poor new friend was thrown overboard. It had been only four days into their journey and Lovino was positive he would die before he even got to see a speck of his homeland. He could barely even stand up without some sort of support and couldn't keep anything down for more than 20 minutes. Lily suggested that maybe they should make port to see if there was anything wrong with him. This couldn't have been just ordinary sea sickness. But Lovino quickly refused. Not wanting to make any stops along the way.

Due to the size of the boat, they were going slow enough as it is. He didn't need them taking any detours and adding on to their time. The sooner he made it home the better, even if the person he hated most currently resided there. He laid in his small cramped bed wondering if anyone even noticed he was gone...would anyone even care? I mean, sure he was next in line for the thrown but he was certain no one would mind just simply giving it to Feliciano instead. Then with the whole giant wedding they're probably planning he was surely in the back of everyone's minds. "Guess no one really cares if the spare goes missing" he mumbled giving an empty and dry chuckle.

He laid his forearm over his eyes, trying his best to maybe get some sleep. It was always bliss when ever his body decided to agree with him and actually let him rest. There was no pain or fear of passing out when he was already knocked out cold. He was on the verge of finally letting sleep take over when he heard loud thumping coming from above him. Like someone was running back and forth. Lovino simply shrugged it off, taking it as Basch just being bored again. He learned that when ever the man found himself bored, he would do a few laps around the deck to get him energized. Or just until something needed to be done. The Italian tried to ignore it best he could, just assuming it was normal routine and closed his eyes once again.

Until he heard a scream.

His eyes shot open once again. Screaming. Screaming was defiantly not a normal accordance. It sounded like it was coming from Lily. Defiantly not normal. Not normal at all. Lovino started to panic and sat up as fast as his body would let him. He had grown rather attached to Lily, or as attached as he could get with her brother around. Therefore, her safety was one of his many concerns, one of the few things him and Basch actually had in common. He hung on to the walls in the narrow hallway, the screaming getting louder as he got closer. He was thrown side to side due to his dizziness and the boat still rocking. One arm finally made it to the railing on the steps while the other wrapped around his stomach for dear life.

He took a deep breathe and slowly made his way up. His eyes shut tight trying to block out the pain and concentrate more on keeping what was in his stomach in his stomach. When he finally reached what he believed to be the deck, the screaming had stopped and he slowly opened his hazels eyes. They quickly widened when they met deep green ones and an 'innocent' smirk "WHAT THE HELL?!" he jolted back. Immediately regretting that decision when he felt the world spin and the ground move from under him.

Instead of tumbling down the stairs like he'd expect he felt a strong grip on the front of his shirt pull him forward. Before his vision could fully recover, he was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He held his forehead, letting his mind slow down so that he would actually be able to form words. "Whoa careful there. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." he heard a heavenly voice chuckled. His blood boiled, he didn't know why though. It certainly wasn't out of hate, in fact he didn't feel an ounce of it when he heard that beautiful voice pass through his ear drums. He couldn't quit put his fingers on his emotions, which was most likely the reason. He was frustrated. He was frustrated and had no clue why.

Putting emotions aside for the moment, his vision returned to him and he looked around the small deck. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he was met with about five unfamiliar faces and a giant boat behind them that wasn't there before. His confusion soon settled into anger when he saw Basch and Lily with swords at their necks, Lily on the verge of tears. He then took notice of the fact that he was being held. He. Lovino fucking Vargas. Was being man handled by someone he has never seen before in his life. This conclusion only fueled the fire.

"Let us go you creep! Who the hell do you think you are!" he started to yell. Thrashing around best he could with the little strength he had left. Which in reality wasn't very much and only made the figure holding him laugh. He felt a warm breathe on the side of his face. His thrashing stopped as hazel met emerald once again. His cheeks turned pink and his breathe became ragged. "Oh but your majesty, if I let you go then that just defeats the entire purpose of me coming here now doesn't it?" "...W-ho-Who the hell are you b-bastards anyway?! How do you know who I am or where I even was?!" Lovino spat out turning his gaze over to the ground. Being able to continue his struggle now that the tanned stranger was no longer in his sights and fogging up his mind.

He felt the man shrug "I have my ways. I am the best at what I do after all. As for who I am-" he forcefully returned Lovinos gaze back to him, paralyzing the prince once again "I'll be your Captain for the rest of your voyage." he smiled. "W-what..." Lovino began to mumble, his mind becoming foggy again. Both from his head being suddenly jerked in the other direction and the fact that no matter how hard he tried resist this man, he always seemed to make him fumbled over his words.

'Damn him'

He blinked a few times, regaining his angry demeanor as well as his composure. "...What do you mean Captain?! If I wanted to follow someone's directions, Id listen to a sexy lady, not you!" he slapped the mans hand away. Earning collective 'ooh's' and chuckles from both the unfamiliar crew around them and the people now leaning over the side of the larger ship. Enjoying the interesting show they were getting from the two. The tanned stranger looked at his hand then back to Lovino with a look of un-amusement. They both glared daggers at each other. It only lasted a few seconds however, cause the man soon broke the serious stare off with a wicked smirk. "Cute. I didn't expect you to have some fight in you-" "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN CUTE YOU BASTARD?!" "-and I'm also quit surprised. I thought you cared about those two over there." He nodded his head over to the still captive Lily and Basch.

He let go of Lovino causing him the fall to the floor with a loud thud and a small surprised squeak. The stranger then waved his hands dismissively towards the two "But if you aren't willing to come quietly-" the swords were raised closer to their shaking throats. Basch saying every curse word under the sun and trying to get to his sister as fast as possible. If it were possible. "-and they really aren't worth being prisoners-" Tears spilled down Lily's cheeks as she felt the icy cold blade touch her fragile throat. He knelt down next to Lovino, smiling when he noticed his hazel eyes grow bigger and his body start to shake. Moving a strand of auburn hair gently from his ears, he leaned in. "-then what use are they to me?"

With a snap of a finger the swords were raised. Lily screamed. And Lovino suddenly found the strength to speak. "WAIT!"

...

Everything went still.

* * *

**A/N: I am EXTREMLEY sorry about such a late update. I ran into some computer problems but everything should be good now. I'm also sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be longer. Ill try to post the next one ASAP before I run into even more problems.**

**I also re-watched the Chibi Romano and Boss Spain episode. So I used my favorite line, you should be able to see which one it is -w- **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hetalia or the cover image. I simply edit it to fit the cover of this story. All credit and rights go to the original artist. **


End file.
